Mixed reality (MR) may be described as the merging of real and virtual worlds where new environments and visualizations may be produced to provide for real-time co-existence and interaction of physical and digital objects. Mixed reality experiences add virtual content to a user's perception of the real world, merging the two into a single seamless experience beyond what is offered by augmented reality or virtual reality.